Shinigami :Thanksgiving special
by Blossom Sanderson98
Summary: Blossom and Ronald have to do something special and Alan, Eric, and William don't have a clue what does two are doing


Ronald woke up early and tiptoe all the way to Blossom's room, he didn't want to wake up anybody since it was 5:34 in the morning. He went to Blossom's door and knock quietly so that nobody would hear he waited until she opened the door.

"What took so long for you to come?" Blossom said with a frown on her face.

"Sorry," Ronald said as he put one hand on his head, "I was telling my lady friend our plan so she can help us."

"That's a great idea Ronald," Blossom said cheerfully as she got out the door and grabbed Ronald's arm, "Come on lets go already."

They ran as fast as they could without waking the other until they made it outside and went to the human world. When they made it to the human world, they went to a restaurant that served tea and cheesecake and ate there since they had a lot of things to do that they. They both sat across from each other eating their food and Blossom took out a piece of paper that had a list.

"Is that all the list?" Ronald asked with his eyes widen as he snatch the paper from Blossom.

"That is why I told you to wake up early," Blossom said with a smile on her face "If we get the stuff from the list we would be able to finish in time."

"Your right we should start right now," Ronald said as he got up from his chair and so did Blossom and nodded.

They both went to a roof and found a pigeon Blossom got the pigeon and gave the pigeon a note that was meant to be given to their friends. After she put the note on the pigeon the pigeon flew away.

**At the Shinigami Dispatch Society**

Everybody woke up at 6 in the morning and said good morning to everyone and went to work, Alan, Eric, and William were going to work together that day with Blossom and Ronald but strangely enough both of them were not there.

"Do you know where Blossom and Ronald?" Alan asked.

"I don't know," Eric said as he grabbed his death scythe and put it on his shoulder, "We should ask William if he knows."

They both went around the whole building looking for William but somehow they saw Ronald's office and went into his office, to see if they can find anything if they can find clues to where both of the reapers were at. They were searching all of Ronald's stuff and saw a paper that was written on.

_B: Hey Ronald do you want to come with me to finish that businesses I told you?_

_R:Yea I'll help ya_

_B: Good don't tell anybody about this or else it won't be a surprise_

_R: Okay what time_

_B: At 5:20 am_

_R: okay then I'll be there cuz I don't want anything to be ruined today_

"What do you think this means Eric?" Alan asked as he put the paper down.

"They must have planned something and don't want us to find out, about it," Eric said simply.

"We should show this to William don't you think?" Alan said as he grabbed the paper and headed out the door. Eric just followed Alan without replying and was heading to the library thinking he might be there. As they predicted William was in the library seating on a chair reading a paper, they both walked up to William and sat down with him.

"Let me guess you want to know what happened to Ronald and Blossom," William said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah they aren't here and we found this paper on Ronald's desk," Alan said while giving William the paper they had found.

"Good don't tell anybody about this or else it won't be a surprise," William read and looked at the paper he had, "Well Blossom sent a bird with this paper," as he showed them the paper he was reading and gave them the paper and they both read it.

_Dear Mr. William, Alan, and Eric,_

_I want to inform you that Ronald and I won't be working today for a special reason we planned something and we have to do it today. I must say that we will come around noon so don't worry about us, since we didn't work I will do all the paperwork, don't make Ronald do any of this since I didn't tell him that this reason would be effecting our work so I take full responsibility for this._

_Sincerely,_

_Blossom_

They all stood there wondering what they were doing at this moment.

"Well standing here won't help us finish our work," William said, adjusting his glasses and started walking away, Alan and Eric looked at each other confused and followed William.

**Ronald and Blossom**

"Ronald, grab the turkey," Blossom said while giving the butcher money for the turkey and she turned to Ronald "Also don't forget the chicken."

Ronald stood there grabbing the turkey and the chicken and put them in a bag and walked next to Blossom as she gave more money for the chicken. They both walked out of the store and stopped to look at the list.

"Okay we would need tea, bread, and the ingredients to make a cheesecake," Blossom said as she read the listed and crossed out the things they all ready had.

"Do we have to make the cheesecake?" Ronald asked with a frown on his face, "Why don't we just but a cheesecake from a store it is easier."

"It's better if the cheesecake fresh." Blossom said with a smile on her face, "Food is better when they are fresh."

Ronald nodded and started waking to a bakery store with Blossom, they both enter the bakery shop and saw a man there making bread.

"Good morning," the baker said with a smile.

"Good morning to you sir," Blossom said giving him a smile, Ronald greeted the man also.

"What can I do for you?" the baker asked.

"Can I have 30 bags of fresh bread and some ingredients for making a strawberry cheesecake," Blossom said as she read the list "Can you give me 10 pounds of every ingredient for making a cheesecake."

"S-Sure young lady," the baker said in shock from the amount of things she asked for.

Blossom gave him a smile and sat down on a table and signal Ronald to sit with her, Ronald sat next to her.

"Do I have to help you make the things?" Ronald asked hesitantly at Blossom thinking she might get upset.

"If you want to," she said with an upset face "It's just that it would be easier to set the things ready."

Ronald saw her face knowing that she wanted him to help her "Well I was thinking if my lady friend and her other friends could help us out?" he asked winking at her.

Blossom nodded with a blush on her face, she always blushes when someone winks at her and started to giggle.

"Excuse me miss," the baker called, "Your things are already."

Blossom got up and got the bags "Thank you sir, have a great day," she said as Ronald and her went out the door and back to the Dispatch Society. They both went immediately to the kitchen and Ronald left to get his lady friend and her friends to help. Blossom stood there setting the things out before they came.

**William, Alan, and Eric**

"We have one more person to get," Alan said reading a book with all the people they had to get.

"Who would that be?" Eric asked.

"It's a baker."

"Well we should get going then if we want to finish," William said coldly with his death scythe on his side.

Both Alan and Eric nodded in agreement and headed toward the bakery, as the three enter the bakery and saw a man there making a cake and he looked up at the three.

"Good morning gentlemen," the baker greeted.

"Good morning sir," Alan said.

"Hello there but I am sorry to interrupt your work but today you are going to die," William said calmly showing the man his death scythe.

"Wait didn't I see you people before?" the baker asked remembering somebody else and looked up at them, "I know it was two of them a boy and a girl who were wearing almost the same clothes as you guys."

"How did they look like?" William asked.

"They both had glasses and the boy had orange hair with black in the back of his hair and I saw that the girl was blushing when he winked at her," the baker said. Without realizing, that Eric was behind him and stabbed him with his death scythe.

"It's Blossom and Ronald," Alan said looking at William while Eric was looking at the baker's cinematic record.

"I believe you that the boy was Ronald but what about Blossom," William said.

"Blossom blushes every time someone winks at her," Alan said with a smile on his face.

Eric was done with the baker and walked up to them with his death scythe on his shoulder bored.

"Can we go now I'm bored," Eric said and chuckled "Besides we should check if the two are back already."

"You're right about checking on those two however," William said with a frown on his face "It's our job to get the souls Mr. Slingby."

All three walked out and went back to the Dispatch where they saw that Grell was sitting down waiting for them.

"It's about time you guys came," Grell said impatiently and grabbed William, dragging him outside with Alan and Eric following them. Alan and Eric stopped to see food on a table with Ronald and Blossom there giving them a smile, they saw that William was sitting down and waiting for the others to sit down.

"So this is what you were planning then," William said.

"Of course boss," Ronald said "It's Thanksgiving and we wanted to celebrate."

"Come on you guys let's eat," demanded Blossom.

"Blossom you just like doing this don't you?" Alan asked.

"Let's eat Alan."

Ronald had a beer in his hand waving it around, "Who want to see who gets drunk first?" he asked.

"I do," Grell shouted.

William, Blossom and, Alan just ate and watched Eric and Ronald drinking waiting for them to get drunk.

**I know Thanksgiving already past but I had a chance to post it today. Who do you think will get drunk first Eric or Ronald, write down who you think will get drunk and please review.**


End file.
